Cause and Effect
by ScreamingTemporalDoom
Summary: Our actions always have consquences. For every cause there is an effect. When Beast Boy gets transported into a paralell dimension, he gets a glimpse of what might have been had he made different choices. But is the result better? Or worse?
1. Through the Looking Glass

Cause and Effect

Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass

There she was, as he remembered her. Happy. Home. Beast Boy sighed at the picture in his hands, a picture of a young blonde girl with the other Titans.

Terra. How long had it been since she had sacrificed herself to save the city? Beast Boy couldn't remember; but every once in a while he took a good, long look at that picture from her birthday party. He never wanted to forget, despite the pain it brought to his heart. A Teen Titan and True Friend, indeed.

Beast boy was suddenly jarred from his melancholy thoughts by the alarm klaxon blaring in the tower. With one last look at the picture, Beast Boy carefully placed it away then ran out to meet the other Titans in front of the large screen.

"Titans, trouble," Robin stated, adjusting some of the controls on the console, "Looks like someone new this time around." The screen focused on a wild-haired older man in a lab coat as he held up a bank with a strange looking gun.

"Dude, is that from K-Mart or something?" Beast Boy inquired, motioning to the weapon, "It looks like some cheap toy!"

"It's no toy," Robin replied grimly, typing at the keyboard to show an earlier video of the man zapping some resisting pedestrian with the same gun. In a flash of light, the pedestrian disappeared. "This was taken last week. Fortunately, the person came back an hour after this happened, but with no memory as to where he was."

"Neat trick," Raven stated flatly.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Cyborg exclaimed enthusiastically, "Let's go out there and shut him down!"

"I'd feel better about this if we could get more information on what that gun does," Robin replied with a faint frown, "But you're right, we have to stop him. Titans, Go!"

"Thank you, my dear," the older crook graciously said to the young bank receptionist as she handed over the last of the money, "You've been most helpful. Take solace in the fact that this wealth will help advance the cause of science. Now I'm afraid I must be going."

"The only place you'll be going is jail!" The man whirled around, coming face to face with the Teen Titans. A smile twitched on his wizened features before he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Ahh, the Teen Titans. I wondered when you might take an interest into my funding activities," the man replied, leveling his gun, "Understand that I bear you no malice, but I certainly can't have you well-meaning but disillusioned youngsters meddling with the advancement of society. So sorry."

"Who are you?" Raven asked in her customary monotone.

"So kind of you to ask, my dear," the man stated in reply, smiling graciously before bowing, "You may call me... Doctor Dimension. It has a nice ring to it, I think." He paused, "I don't suppose there's a chance you all will let me go, is there? Considering that I have the drop on you and everything."

"Titans, go!"

In an instant, the teenaged superheros broke formation and raced after the good Doctor who gave a cry if surprise before deftly ducking behind a desk in a manner much better suited to someone years younger. "I suppose not." With that, the Doctor began firing randomly, streaks of yellow light bounding from his gun as he purposely made his way towards the exit. Fortunately, Raven was able to shield most of the innocent spectators from the ravages of the device, though it did keep the others pinned down inside the bank.

"Going somewhere, 'Doctor Dimension'?" Robin asked with a smirk, blocking the older gent's way.

"Yes. Ta-ta!" With that, the man smiled and pointed the gun at himself. But before he could pull the trigger, he found himself knocked to the ground, wrestling with a green organ grinder's monkey for the weapon. "Bah! Get this monkey off my back!" The situation was quite comical. Even Robin couldn't help but let out a snicker; someone definitely had much to learn about super villainy.

But then something happened which caused all the laughter to stop abruptly. Beast Boy succeeded in wresting the gun away from Doctor Dimension, the device clattering to the floor. It then began to beep with increasing urgency as electricity arced over the surface.

"Beast Boy!" Robin called out, running towards the other Titan. But it was too late. In a flash of light, the gun discharged, sending a yellow bolt of energy right at the green Titan. He screamed, turning back into his humanoid form and watched the world seem to swirl around him as the lights faded and a cascade of black took over his mind.

Beast Boy floated in a void for what seemed like an eternity before he heard a distant, yet familiar voice calling his name. Slowly his eyes cracked open to reveal an out-of-focus environment, shadowed by various figures around him. As the area came more into focus, Beast Boy recognized it as the Titan Tower infirmary. A faint smile came to Beast Boy's lips as the figures grew more distinct; they were the other Titans keeping a bedside vigil over him. But then his eyes grew wide with shock and his heart nearly stopped as he saw one Titan in particular.

"Hey, he's coming to!" said the blonde girl, worry in her features giving way to relief, "Looks like Doctor Dimension didn't do that much damage, after all."

"... T-Terra?"


	2. All That Glitters

Thanks for all the reviews people! It's always nice to hear from people who like (or even don't like) my writing! Keep it up!

To those who were wondering about Harbinger... no, I've not abandoned it. Don't worry, the story will be finished. :) I've just written myself into a corner and need to find a way out of it. I know what I want to have happen, but I just need to do it delicately so it doesn't end up sucking horribly.

Meanwhile, here's Chapter 2 of Cause and Effect! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: All That Glitters...

"His vitals look stable," Cyborg stated as his hands moved over the medical computer controls before looking back at the group surrounding the infirmary bed and smiling, "See? I told ya'll BB would be okay."

Beast Boy, for is own part, lay in the bed and looked around him with bleary-eyed confusion. Everything looked like the Titans Tower infirmary, but something sure wasn't right.

"Terra?" the green Titan said again, once more turning towards the scrawny blonde, "Is... is that really you?"

"Of course!" Terra replied, smiling widely down at Beast Boy, "Who else would I be?"

"You're... alive?" Beast Boy asked, again blinking in disbelief. This was entirely too weird. "Dude, what happened?"

"You were hit by that curious device wielded by Doctor Dimension," Starfire piped up, clasping her hands together, "You've been unconcious for two weeks. Fortunately you are recovering quite well."

"Yeah, I remember that..." Beast Boy murmured, still keeping an unbelieving eye on Terra, "But... but..."

"But what?" Terra asked, her voice tinged with concern.

Beast Boy's mouth moved, but no sounds came forth. How do you describe to someone who should be locked in a lava stone prison that you don't think they should be here? Especially to someone like Terra. "Nothing, nevermind," he replied, relaxing back against the pillow and shutting his eyes tightly. His mind swam and he attempted to just block everything out for the time being.

"We should let him rest," Robin stated to the others, ushering them out the door before turning and smiling at the bedridden Titan, "Don't scare us like that again, okay? Rest up. When you're feeling better, there's tofu waiting."

Without opening his eyes, Beast Boy only nodded in response. This was strange. Too strange. But he was too tired to attempt to figure it out just now. Maybe some sleep will clear his mind.

Out in the hallway, Robin gathered the other Titans around, looking grimly at Cyborg. "What's the diagnosis?"

"He's confused, that's certain," Cyborg stated, running a hand along the metal portion of his head, "But he should recover soon. Thing is..." A hesitation. "His brainwave patterns are a lot different from the ones taken during his last physical. Much moreso than they should be."

"Are you saying that thing he was shot with scrambled his mind!" Terra asked archly before snarling, "If that Doctor Dimension did anything to BB--"

"Easy, Terra," Robin calmed the blonde girl, "We don't know how he's been affected yet, if at all. For now, let's just play it by ear. No need to walk on eggshells around him, but we should probably try to be more forgiving to his... quirks until we can figure out what's up." Robin cast a glance in Cyborg's direction.

Cyborg raised his hands in a defensive gesture, "Hey, man, I'm making him tofu! What more do you want from me?"

"Friends," Starfire spoke up, "Since we don't currently know how that evil weapon has affected his mind, perhaps it would be good to have someone stay with him once he recovers enough?"

"That's a good idea, Star," Robin replied with a curt nod, "Someone to make him comfortable and answer any questions he has. We'll more likely find out about any problems that way." He turned towards Terra, "I think this would be perfect for you, considering your relationship."

Terra's cheeks pinked slightly, rubbing the back of her head self-consciously, "Uhm, yeah. Sure, I can do that, but..." Her features became marred by a slight frown, "What was all that he was saying before? About me being alive?"

"Probably the result of exhaustion," Cyborg stated, "C'mon, now... do you really think he'd forget about you of all people?" Cyborg winked impishly.

"Yeah, you're right," Terra replied with a grin, "I'm worrying over nothing."

"At any rate, we should let him rest," Robin stated practically, "We'll just have the medical computer alert us when he's about to regain consciousness."

Everyone nodded their assent.

He could see her again. There, standing amid the caldera and spewing lava, willing the earth to close around her and seal the broken rift. He tried to get to her; he ran as fast as he could. But everything seemed to happen in slow motion; the ground rumbled beneath his feet as he leapt over the crumbling and cracking earth, trying to get to her. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he got close enough to touch her. He reached out with a hand, ready to pull her free. Her angelic face turned to him and smiled slowly, just as her entire body turned to stone.

"Nooo!" Beast Boy shouted, awakening in a cold sweat and sitting bolt-upright in the medical bed. Several panting breaths later, the green titan fell back against the bed and sighed. "It was all a dream."

"What was, dear friend?" Starfire asked as she walked through the door with Robin and Cyborg in tow.

Beast Boy paused then shook his head, offering a weak smile, "Nothing, don't worry about it. Ugh, what happened? I feel like the floor of a taxi cab."

"You were hit by Doctor Dimension's weapon," Robin stated for the second time that day.

"Oh, right. I remember." Beast boy replied with a nod, lifting a hand to rub his temple idly.

Robin and Cyborg shared worried looks before the door opened again revealing Terra carrying a tray with pancakes and what looked like milk. "Hungry?" she stated cheerily, "Cy made you this. All vegetarian, too... this is soy milk!"

For his own part, though, Beast Boy was staring at Terra, his mouth agape. "It... it wasn't a dream," he breathed softly, disbelieving eyes widening at the sight of Terra.

"Hey, don't act so surprised," Cybrog stated with a wry smile, "I can cook with that stuff you call food too, y'know."

Beast Boy shook his head quickly, "No! No, I mean... I mean Terra!" He motioned hurriedly towards the confused blonde titan.

"What about her?" Robin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"She's ALIVE!"

The other titans just stared at Beast Boy for a long moment before all sharing more worried looks.

"Of course I am, BB," Terra said carefully, putting the tray down in front of the green titan who immediately began to eat with gusto, though still staring at the vision before him, "Is there any reason I wouldn't be?"

"Well, there's that whole turned into stone thing," Beast Boy stated, almost giggling. He was hysterical with joy. Though that joy soon abated as he noted the concerned expressions on his friend's features. "What?"

"I knew it!" Terra growled, slamming her hand into her fist, "I knew that Doctor Dimension scrambled his brain!"

"Terra," Robin warned carefully, "This isn't the best time to discuss this."

Beast Boy stopped in his attack of the soy pancakes, a look of supreme confusion rising over his features. "Huh? What is it? What's wrong?" Beast Boy paused for a moment then blinked. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Raven?"

All the other titans froze for a good ten seconds. Starfire looked away sadly. Cyborg shifted his weight on his feet nervously. Terra fumed, crossing her arms over her chest. Robin, however, looked as cool and controlled as ever.

"Raven is... no longer with us, Beast Boy," Robin stated gently, "We lost her nearly a year ago."

Those words rang in Beast Boy's head, the full horror of what Robin said taking a while to hit him. "No..." he whispered softly, feeling his heart sink, "No, that's not true. Dude, that can't be! Raven... can't..." Beast Boy's green eyes began to shimmer with unspent tears as he stared down at the remainder of his meal. What an emotional roller coaster he's been on this morning. "This was wrong. All wrong."

Robin frowned and pursed his lips, casting a sidelong look at Cyborg before turning his attention back to the titan in the medical bed, "Beast Boy... I think you should know... there is the possibility that Doctor Dimension's gun might have done something to your mind. We don't know what yet, but we're working on it."

Slowly, Beast Boy raised his head to peer at Robin through the stinging tears in his eyes. "Is t-that why I remember Terra being dead and Raven being... being..." The green titan couldn't force himself to say the word, his voice cracking.

"It seems likely," Robin replied gravely, "It's probably not permanent."

"But I remember everything," Beast Boy whispered, "I remember fights and birthday parties and Halloween and..."

"I think we should leave," Robin stated to the others before nodding at Terra, "Except you Terra. Talking with you might jog his memory."

Terra frowned but nodded several times, forcing a smile on her features. "Sure thing."

"This is all wrong," Beast Boy muttered to himself as three of the other titans shuffled from the room, leaving him alone with Terra.


End file.
